CODE: SILVER -Cancelled
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: A new friend joins the group. So what does it mean? -Note : I will no longer be continuing this story, i will leave it online for those who want it, but it will no longer be updated.


Here is the first chapter of my first code: LYOKO fic. I hope you like it. The only thing I own here is silver/Jen.

Happy new years!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Students this is Jennifer Colons, she will be helping us learn the fine art of gymnastics. She is staying here while training for an upcoming meet and will be helping us to increase our flexibility for the standardized tests next month." Said Jim, the schools gym teacher/coach. It was an ordinary, gym class, in an ordinary school called Kadic junior high.

" Please don't think of me as a teacher, more of a student, in fact I will be taking classes here because my tutor is out of town." Said Jennifer, to the board looking class.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Said Odd, the class clown. It's really a wonder, how his parents chose his name so well.

"Now we are all going to try something simple. Each of you will try to hold yourself up on the parallel bars for at least 10 seconds." Said Jim to the still board class, as he looked around for a "volunteer".

"Who's first? How about you Sissy?" Jim caught her off guard because she was trying to fix her hair.

"Me?" she replied.

"Oh, fine, whatever." She tried to get on the bars but she was to short to pull herself up.

"Well miss. Short, shorts! Should we round that to a negative, or leave it at zero!" Replied Odd trying to contain his laughter. He broke down after few seconds. Everyone started laughing except Jim, and Jen was trying not to be failing.

Everyone started to calm down just as the bell for next period rang.

"Oh, well see you tomorrow, and try to starch as much as possible until then!" cried Jim to the streaks of kids running to their classes. "_If only they would run like that in class." _He thought.

"Well in case you hadn't figured it out she isn't the nicest person in the world." Said odd, walking up to Jen who was getting her things.

"I'm odd. Mr. Tec. over there on the bleachers is my pal Jeremy, Mrs. Tec. sitting next to him is Alitia, Umi is in black and Ulrich, sitting next to her is trying not to do anything stupid. So who do you have next?" odd said as Ulrich walked up behind him.

"Whatever he said about us is a lie, he is known for his stories. Hey Jennifer…" said Ulrich before Jen cut him off.

" Please call me silver." She stated.

"Where did you get that name?" asked Odd.

"Well I am mostly known for my silver medals, so it kinda stuck. What were you going to say?"

"Could I use the high bars? I'm good at that stuff." Asked Ulrich. Probably trying to impress Umi.

"Go ahead. Just be careful." She said as Ulrich walked over to the bars, he had lunch now so he wasn't in a hurry.

On the other side of the room Jeremy was working with his laptop on something.

"So what do you think of the new girl Jeremy?" Alitia asked, but got no response. "Jeremy?" she repeated.

"Oh, uh, huh?" he responded, confused.

"Jeremy." Said Alitia.

"Sorry Aletia, I was just thinking." He stated.

"About what?" She asked

"Well I have been experimenting with the materialization programs, that I wrote for Ulrich, Odd and Umi to try and find out if there was any key differences between there's and yours that might help me find an anti-virus program. But I think I made a whole new program?" Jeremy explained.

"So what's this new program do?" Aletia asked.

"Basically the same as all the other materialization programs, the thing is its different that yours or any other that I have made, even odds. With odd I introduced cat DNA, but I don't know what I did with this one, I created it from scratch. This program will give its user hundreds, even thousands of powers, or multiply there existing power, but its dangerous." He said.

"Dangerous" Aletia questioned.

"Yeah, because of the power it zaps your life points so fast that you cant even devitalize. Instead it zaps your life energy. You become a virtual ghost."

"Oh my" was her only response.

"Don't worry I have it locked into a vault under the super computer. It's only for emergencies, and only I know the code to open the vault. Better yet, the vault is hand operated which should keep Xana out, so he cant control the disk." He finished.

"That's good to hear." She said as Umi came over.

"Your gonna be late for lunch." said Umi.


End file.
